Kagome and the New Bounty
by Chaos Incatasi Fox
Summary: Kagome is a top bounty hunter, whom no other hunters can keep up with her. Miroku, her boss is finding it difficult to find her new partners. That is until HE came walking in that faithful day. Read now to find out what happens after that. An exciting story of...okay shoot me it is one of my first stories and probably not that good. Rated M for I have no idea yet
1. Chapter 1

Divine: Sorry for not updating my other story but as you can tell I am working hard on more than one I am only human after all

InuYasha: No she ain't this woman is a…*get cuts off with a hand slapped in to his face and a death glare from both Kagome and Divine*

Kagome: well he is gone mad from all the sugar he has gotten and the fact that Divine is slow…

Divine: I AM NOT SLOW DAMN IT!

**The Hunter and the trainee**

Kagome woke up and began her morning regimen taking a shower, brush her hair and teeth, putting together an outfit, she choose one of her favorites a green spaghetti strap tank top, black jeans, her black cowboy hat, and her vest. Her shoes were the same as always her 4-inch high-heeled cowgirl boots. After breakfast for which she had a scrambled egg sandwich with extra hot hot sauce on it, Kagome looked up her next job on her computer and smiled. '_Well looks like this next bounty is going to easy_' Kagome snickered and logged out of her account so that her roommate Ayame would not ruin all of her files…again. She then got up, fed the dog and walked out of her apartment one day in October smiling 'It's almost Halloween...I wonder if Sota needs help again or what' shaking her head she headed to her midnight black mustang and smiled

"Ahhh what a wonderful day such a waste to use it for an indoor meeting"

Ayame woke up about 30 minutes later with a loud long honk from Kagome and she screamed "DAMN IT KAGOME!" Said woman was waiting in the mustang for Ayame her Partner in the bounty hunting business to come out so they could get to work. Kagome logged on to her account for work on her smart phone, checked off the next five bounties, and found where they were. Damon Warfield, Maxwell Soudan, Westfield Soudan, Elizabeth Mander, and Dawn Dagon, these five people seemed to be in the same group and had the same amount on their heads. Ayame ran out with her bag over her shoulder, a donut in her mouth, coffee in her left hand, her jacket around her elbows, her iPod, phone, headphones and keys in her jacket pockets, her face in a look of anger and sleep.

"Gee 'Gome…thought I told you to wake me up if we were going to be late for work. Ayame took a bite of her donut and buckled up then started to complain more when her phone went off. She had set her ringtone, as 'Do you like waffles' by Parry Gripp. Kagome drove to the bar and parked waiting for Ayame to get off the phone. She did a few moments later "Sorry Kags that was Kouga he wanted to know when the partner switch was going to happen I told him I don't know and then asked why he wanted to know…he just said that I would have to wait and find out." Kagome shook her head and shrugged

"I don't know I will ask Miroku though…there are five people in this bar with our names on them though and I know how to trap them if you want a bonus let's do this right and do this fast." Ayame grinned and pulled out the rope and handcuffs. Both Kagome and Ayame laughed and went in to the bar

The girls' boss Miroku was starting to get pissed that Kagome and Ayame had not called in and they were almost 30 minutes late again. If they were to show up late tomorrow he would have to fire her, he was getting ready to call Kagome when Sango burst in holding her new catch wrapped in rope and lots of gaff tape. Sango had been sent to Shikon High to tell the students of what the she did and why the business was started. The assembly was about to start when the Tech crew came out holding a person wrapped in rope, what seemed to be gaff tape, and a page of paper that looked like a Bounty poster. She was stunned and then asked how the man had gotten in to the school in the first place. Miroku sighed and was now remembering that he owed Sango $500…she had to pay the school, who gave the money, to the techies out of her pocket. He jumped when she started to remind him about the $100 he owed her still…he had forgotten that he had borrowed some money back in high school so that he could surprise Kagome and Sango with the fact that he had gotten each of them a certificate to get a permanent tattoo where ever they wanted.

Sango was about to hit Miroku when Kagome walked in with the five people from the bar and Ayame behind them, the two sighed.

"Miroku why give me easy jobs I am one of your best friend and I have been here longer than anyone…next time you assign new partner give me someone who can handle my rough way of work. Ayame could barely keep up with me and she is a full wolf demon, I am only human," Sango laughed at Miroku's classic expression and because of Kagome she had out smarted Miroku again and she was right Ayame looked like she could not keep up.

"...but you did not even know who to go after...how...who...what...when...buhhhhh?" Miroku was once again in shock; Kagome had gone past him in to the system and found the bounty she was supposed to go after…in fact she went after the next five that were on the bounty list. Miroku could not keep up; Kagome was better than he was and she had gone through more than ten partners. Miroku was about to mention when she could get a new partner when his phone went off.

"Hello? Yes, this is Miroku, what is up? You are sending the new Hunter in right now. Thats impossible, the last Hunter you sent in ended up being sent on a goose chase still has not come back from it…yes I know he could still be out there…that is why we were going to send our best in…hold on let me ask" Miroku turned his head to Divine when the doors slammed open. A sliver haired man walked in, walked up to the counter, and looked at the small group at the desk.

Divine: Cliff hanger sorry but that was the only way I could end this…and no I could not have gone on that would have ruined it for both you and me

InuYasha: Divine is a Half demon like Kagome and me here ain't that right wenches? *looks at the two very pissed off females and notices Thor's battle hammer* ~gulp~ …Did I mention I am now going to be helping Divine with her other story and what not? *runs for life and grabs Shippo hoping he would help and save his ass*


	2. Chapter 2

**~Partnership and the training~**

"Excuse me sir are you the manager of this establishment here or did I come at a bad time?" Everyone looked at the man and then at Miroku, wondering what he would do or if he would even answer that man, Kagome smirked and prepared a little welcome speech in her head that Miroku did every time. _"Hello and yes I am the manager. No you did not come at a bad time, but a wonderful time you see the _trainer_ is here today and will be happy to take you around the ropes you show you what, we do here at '__Demon Runners__'. Welcome…Mr.…?"_

"Hello how may we help you?" Miroku said stopping Divine in her train of thought. Sango went up to the counter and let the man back all the while she kept her guard up hoping to get a partner for the first time in months. The man looked at the group starting with the wolves who growled at him. Kagome was looking up things on her smart phone when Miroku pulled out of her hands scowling at her. The Silver haired stranger looked at Miroku, grabbed the phone and put it back in Kagome's hands making her blush.

"Th-Thank you…I could have gotten out my other phone though…my I ask your name kindly stranger?" The man nodded and the sat down on Miroku's desk spilling the coffee and papers on the floor.

"Yes you may…but right now I need to ask if you also save missing persons?" The man whom no one seemed to know the name of…minus Kagome who had done her research on him the moment he walked through the door. Miroku nodded and then scowled at Kagome, he knew she knew something but he also knew that she would not speak until the man spoke or she could no longer hold in a laugh. Neither happened, Kagome's phone went off.

"Hello?"

…

"Who is this" a longer pause then a dial tone, which had everyone looking at Kagome wondering what she would do.

"…Well it's a good thing I am able to hack in to the signal…searching…searching…Found him…Namiko Spiadar (AN: this is pronounced Spider if you are wondering) hmm seems that he wants to have someone fall in to his trap…though it seems he has fallen in to mine" Kagome smirked then put her phone away

"Is that the guy who kidnapped some of of importance to you, Mr. Takahashi? I have been trying to find him for a few years but he always gets away…he killed my twin sister so I need to collect what is rightfully the Higurashi's property" Kagome started to get a wild look in her eyes and a white aura surrounded her making her look hot to the touch yet with a deadly glow. Everyone near Miroku's desk looked at Kagome not caring about the aura, but how she knew the man's name.

"What…oh the name…heh yea I knew who he was…I hacked Miroku files, this guy is the new trainee and he is MINE!" Everyone gulped and Miroku looked like he wanted to throw something at Kagome, Miroku himself did not know the files had been sent to him.

"Heh your smart girly…and what do you mean yours? But yes my last name is Takahashi I am InuYasha Takahashi" someone squealed in delight hurting the InuYasha's ears. He looked around not able to find where the sound came from, then he was then glomped.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT _**THE**_ INUYASHA IS HERE," the glomper screamed making InuYasha cringe.

"Watch the ears…I am a half demon but my hearing is better than wolf-turd's here" he said pointing at Kouga and Ayame. Ayame did not seem to care that her boyfriend had just been insulted she was too busy not trying to scream. Everyone looked at Kagome when she cleared her throat.

"Eri get off of the new guy and Ayame don't you dare scream, or I will personally choose your new partner…and Sango will not be happy with my chose. If you really want to know what I mean ask Miroku, I mean he always welcomes the new hunters…right boss?" Miroku merely nodded and finished picking up the paper work and coffee cup and set it on the other side of his desk.

"Yes Yes…calm down Kagome just because you and Sango are better than me does not mean that…"

"OH ok so you are saying you would not mind me putting YOU with Ayame here? Ok now where did that list go…" Sango looked at Kagome and then at Miroku and smiled

"So you know who goes with whom? Heh whatever your planning I think I will like…just as long as I am not with the wolf again…he asked way to many questions about you Gome." Kagome nodded and pulled out the list from under Miroku coffee cup making it spill…again.

"Yes yes I do and no worries since I was the one who made the list this time around your not…I think…oh yes…he's with Ayame here…you're with…Riko….he wears lots of purple and says his hand is cursed with a pick up line at ever corner…and I am taking the new guy." Everyone nodded and Sango laughed she finally got to mess with Miroku's head

"Yes the list was done…wait…that suspiciously sounds a lot like…me…THANK YOU MY DEAR FRIEND…just don't scare the poor guy." InuYasha was smiling he got to work with someone who had as much hate for Namiko as he did, but he was wondering _Who is your sister Kagome…I saw the pain in your eyes when you spoke of her…whom have you told that I can ask?_


	3. Chapter 3

D-D: And sorry for the long wait…yes long wait…I did not mean to leave you all hanging for so god damn long…but I cannot help it…Work sucks and I am slow at it…stop laughing InuYasha…I understand I look like the little mermaid…BACK OFF DOG BOY…*glares*

Inu: HA this is funny…oh stop glaring you know it's true…ok now that look I am scared of…HEY KAGOME DON'T LISTEN TO DIVINE…SHE HAS THE CRAZY LOOK….hmmm how I escaped…don't ask….it took a lot and ummmm RAMEN *shuts up and eats*

D-D: too damn easy…wait MY RAMEN….damn him….well on to the story…and if you forgot where we were, I will leave a last time. I do not own InuYasha and crew or any songs that might appear as for Namiko I did make him up in my head go ahead and use him if you want to.

Where we were at last time(…so many months ago): "Yes the list was done…wait…that suspiciously sounds a lot like…me…THANK YOU MY DEAR FRIEND…just don't scare the poor guy." InuYasha was smiling he got to work with someone who had as much hate for Namiko as he did, but he was wondering _Who is your sister Kagome…I saw the pain in your eyes when you spoke of her…whom have you told that I can ask?_

This time:

InuYasha was pissed; no one seemed to know anything about Kagome's sister. He had asked Sango and Miroku but they would not speak, it was as if they were afraid she would hear them. He did not think she was all that evil…yet. He had asked Ayame and Wolf-S – Kouga and they did not know a thing. He had then asked about her aura and they had all said that she was a miko with immense power and that she had lived on a shrine before her mom took over the family company, which made InuYasha even more confused. That still did not explain the wench's sister or her reason for going after Namiko.

"Damn Women, why do they have to be CONFUSING?" InuYasha yelled as he walked out of the building on his third day of work, so far Kagome only had him setting up an area for himself and that was not even the worst of it. She had him moving her furniture and heavy boxes out of the apartment she shared with Ayame…which was the easy part, the scary thing was he did not know where she was moving too. Kouga walked up to him just then and waited until he was acknowledged.

"What do you want Wolf?" InuYasha ground out

"I need help moving my shit in to Ayame's place…I am squashing my ego and asking you to do it. My cousins are taking their sweet ass time getting here from Maine and they are moving in to my old place." Kouga said kicking the ground, this was really pushing it but Ayame has asked…okay…yelled at him to commission the help of the hanyō. Said man nodded and got in to his truck rolling the windows down so the wolf could still hear him.

"Yea I will help you…so long as you remember that you asked me and I am not going charity work and lead the way or did you rent a moving truck?" The wolf's face brightened and got on the crotch rocket that was parked behind him. He then motioned for InuYasha to follow him. The hanyō did as he turned up his music. It seemed the wolf has rented a moving truck after all and that most of his stuff was already in it. InuYasha helped Kouga push his bike in to the last floor space and then moved the last of the boxes and closed the truck up.

InuYasha looked at the clock of his car and sighed, 3 hours ago, he was planning to head home and sleeping but now it was eight and Kagome would be calling him for his help on getting the last of her crap in to either his truck or the back of her car. Her massive moving truck only had room for what he thought to be a bed or a couch. When the two got to the apartment though, he saw Kagome loading a couple of motorcycles in to the truck and lock it up. He was about to ask when she shoved key in his face and stole his out of his hand while pushing him toward a mustang that had a couple of kids in the back seat.

"ok so once you help wolf-turd move in to this dump of a place, ask one of the boys here in the back seat…Souta, Kohaku stop fighting over who gets shotgun because neither of you are getting it, sorry about that, ask one of them to tell you where you're going they both know they way. Moreover, do not let them lead you in to believing they are little angels…they will try to trick you in to taking them to the store so they can use your money. If you DON'T help him I will make sure both of you don't get your birthday gifts until your 20." Kagome said slapping each boy over the head. Both boys looked at her and nodded, their eyes big enough to beat a hyped up cat. He sighed and helped Kouga move the rest of the boxes and the two couches that were in the moving truck. Compared to the beast Kagome rented though it looked like a van, in InuYasha's eye that was. 'How much stuff did Ayame actually OWN?' was the thought that ran through the hanyō's head, he just shook his head when Kouga offered him a beer and went back outside. When he was done, the boys were still there but so were Kagome and Sango who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kagome saw him and nodded to Sango who climbed in to the moving truck and Kagome strode up to him and pushed a couple of bills in to his hand. He tried to give them back but she then shoved them in to his pocket and stepped away. He attempted to fight her saying that he did not need money for helping her move but she fought back saying that it was for gas and a few drinks if he got tired of the boys complaining. The boys then argued that they would not get thirsty and that they wanted to go see a movie and Kagome should pay for it since she was forcing them to help her move, to which she flipped them her IPad and a couple of headsets. InuYasha shook his head chuckling; it was as if she had planned for them to join in the fight, if he could really call it that, he could not really tell anymore. He sighed and got in the the black mustang, he had to admit that it was in nice condition for the year that is was. He slid in to the seat when Kagome stepped next to the car again.

"Okay, So you are following Sango…don't try to get in front of her…I like my car the way it is, Don't let the boys challenge you in any way. If you need ANYTHING, yell at Souta to text me or throw one of the forks at him he will understand." Kagome then ran over to his truck and got in it, driving off before Sango even had a chance to leave the lot. The drive was long and according to his poor ears, LOUD. Kagome had been right they had tried to get him to stop and buy them things, not that he did. Now he knew one thing at least, who ever can put up with the three boys in the back will be able to deal with Kagome herself.

"…wait THREE? Okay BRATS where and when did the THIRD boy appear and what is his name DAMN IT. Kagome did not say ANYTHING about a third one appearing" InuYasha freaked but oddly enough the third boy looked familiar. The boys in the back laughed and started to look big eyed at the fast food restaurant that they had just driven by, InuYasha laughed and told the boys that they would have to talk Kagome in to buying them food, which brought down their faces instantly. InuYasha sighed and threw one of the many plastic forks at Kohaku who flinched while the other two laughed at him.

"Well uh…he was…..uhhhhh SOUTA TAKE OVER" Kohaku yelled and ducked his head from the glare the third kid was giving him. Souta sighed, hit the kid over the head, got his phone out, and dropped it in Kohaku's lap.

"Text my sister then asking what she is planning on dinner….InuYasha turn right in three stop lights Sango just turned to go get gas in the moving truck, and this kid was hiding in Kohaku's bag I don't think even he knew but we heard giggling and poof here was Shippo." 'Shippo' huffed and glared as Souta as he finished his explanation, InuYasha nodded and heard banana phone from right behind him. Kohaku passed the phone to Souta and he pumped his fist in the air. InuYasha got over in to the turn lane and waited until it was safe to turn.

"Souta, what did your sister say and why are we headed to a gated community." InuYasha was tempted to turn around and wait for Sango when she came up behind and honked for him to get moving. He glared at the rear view mirror while Sango laughed and he sped up in and through the open gates.

D-D: ok, while I hate to leave it open like this I wanted to get something up and I will get to work on the 4th chapter as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

Last time: "Souta, what did your sister say and why are we headed to a gated community." InuYasha was tempted to turn around and wait for Sango when she came up behind and honked for him to get moving. He glared at the rear view mirror while Sango laughed and he sped up in and through the open gates.

* * *

This time:

InuYasha was getting mad Kohaku was cowering from the small familiar red head that was using the plastic fork, still in the bag with a napkin and salt packet, and the now drooling Souta…InuYasha paused…did Souta say Shippo? As in his little brother Shippo who was supposed to be in a private school in England? InuYasha pulled in front of the house that all three boys were now indicating too which was rather big. Just as the boys were to get out InuYasha locked the doors and windows while using the switch to close the top. The boys gulped…as Shippo's eyes grew in fear and his tail poofed.

"Heh…I think I heard you wrong Souta...please tell me what you called this little red fuzz ball?" InuYasha was holding back a rather sinister grin while Souta looked at Shippo and then back at InuYasha. Shippo gulped again then tried to bolt back in the backpack just as his tail was grabbed by his older brother.

"Uhhhhh….Sh-shippo…please don't kill us or him…I would be scared as to what Kagome would do….she sort of claimed him as her kid….and Auntie Iza doesn't mind….please don't tell them I told you…." Souta cowered in his seat while InuYasha gaped and glowered…he was also wondering who this Auntie Iza was to allow such a confusing wench to consider his brother her kid. He was about to hit Souta over the head when his arm was jerked and Shippo pulled free by rather quick hands and a loud squeal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…this kid is my little bro and the fox is my follower, be nice or your training will consist of painful, painful, processes that only I can do." InuYasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome who was holding his arm. Behind him was a VERY, VERY, familiar woman that he loved and looked up too. InuYasha's eyes grew three sizes as his jaw dropped and his body grew lax. The two trapped boys took this as their chance to escape and ran for the open mansion door; their disappearance was punctuated by a loud slam and whoops which ended when a light started to flicker in one of the upper floor windows.

InuYasha shook his head and acted like he hadn't seen the woman holding his little brother like this was the first time in years she had seen him. He then looked straight at Kagome and glared at her.

"You took my prey and the perpetrators as to why MY BROTHER is back from England." Kagome scoffed then threw her back and gave a loud whooping laugh that had "Auntie Iza" looking at her with a look of curiosity and question.

"DILLIGARA[*] InuYasha? Also They had NOTHING to do with that fluff ball returning and his schooling will be taken care of by teachers who won't put him down for his size or the fact he cannot wear the school uniform" Kagome walked over to the other woman and took a hold of Shippo who hugged her tightly then jumped over to the door and up to the room that the light was now spazzing out.

InuYasha looked at Kagome then glared then gave her the cold shoulder while he walked over "Auntie Iza" and grabbed her into a huge bear hug. He then kissed the top of her head and gave her a good look over.

"Okay Mom tell me did you know about Shippo being here and how is it you know her?" InuYasha stabbed his thumb back in the direction he thought Kagome to still be in, and as his mom looked questioningly over his broad shoulders to find no one behind him she noticed something slowly lowering on top of the now confused hanyou's head. As soon as it did "Auntie Iza" was tugged back ward and then thrown behind a now camo clad Souta and Kohaku as they now free fired the fully loaded paintball guns at the white clad figure.

Kagome then came back out of the house and without pausing aimed and chucked a paintball grenade at InuYasha who by all accounts confused, pissed off and now thinking back to the call that Souta had received. Kagome then tossed a loaded gun to Sango pulled out her own and fired at the now paint splattered and pissed off sheet of _'really soft cotton'_ InuYasha.

"OKAY GUYS HOLD FIRE!" A loud and again oddly familiar, strong and power filled voice stated. InuYasha went to grab the fabric off his head when he felt a paintball hit his head to stop him and the sheet slowly started to lift of his body. He followed it wondering what the hell just happened and where it had come from, he was about to ask when he heard whooping and congrats go around from Kagome.

"Good job people initiation went well next time though Souta wait until I throw the grenade got it" Kagome said, more pointedly at the end giving a long look at her brother. Sango went over to InuYasha giggling and patted his back.

" She does that to ALL new hunters who come to our shop, she had to up it this time since you well she knew you and your family since you both were infants." At this InuYasha looked alarmed and whipped his head to look at Sango. He was confused He knew Kikyo since he was an infant not Kagome, Kagome was a new person in his life and while she had an almost identical face, He could tell they were opposites. InuYasha looked over at Kagome when he heard the mansion door SLAM open; and when he means SLAM it's not the small dinky slam that you would think, this SLAM is what he can do when really pissed off and not watching his strength. Kagome looked over and, well as we probably as readers can guess, not just squeal, but she SQUEALED and ran at the now running woman who now that InuYasha thought about it did look REALLY familiar.

* * *

(*) – Do I Look Like I Give A Rats Ass

I heard this saying from my friend's father who was in the navy. I thought what the heck it fits here.

Also sorry about the brakes in between I work at night and have to put the writing off. Also as of right now I do not have any more chapters pre-started and will have to go blindly

FYI: I will be posting another story I have written up and I hope you like it as well


End file.
